


Fourth Time’s The Charm

by MsNJS



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate modern scenario of how Nasir and Agron met</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This bit came about due to 6 flights, 32 hrs in the air in 12 days. Comments are appreciated. Sadly and unfortunate for you, I do not have a beta so I did all the editing.
> 
> Enjoy!

 “Welcome.”

“Hello.”

“Welcome aboard!”

Nasir and Naevia stood at the hatch of the 737, trading off reciting their routine greetings to the travelers. The passengers filed in the slowly; the students, the young couples, the business men, the foreigners, the residents, the mothers, the grandfathers and solo travelers all making their way to Brisbane.

In a few hours Nasir could climb into his bed, alone, and pass out for a couple of days. Sleep was unfortunately how he spent his free time. _Sigh_. Naevia was rambling on about some non issue with Crixus. If only she knew how lucky she was to have someone to argue with and then make up with. Nasir would love someone to complain about or gush over or hell just to fuck. Anything would be welcomed at this point… especially the latter. It had been about a year since Michael and partner sex. He was proud of adhering to the commitment of ‘fixing’ himself, alone, but annoyed at the complete lack of prospects. He wasn’t looking for a husband, but can a guy get at least a date?

“NASIR!?” Naevia snapped him from his thoughts. She pushed his shoulder causing his stance to falter a bit. “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes, of course…..” He replied. Naevia stared at him, waiting for him to recap her story. He searched his short term memory briefly and then shrugged his shoulders. A man approached him and handed him his ticket. Nasir raised his hand toward the left aisle and smiled. “The last section on your left sir.”

Naevia sighed. “I was saying, Lucretia’s in love with him and wants to have sex with him. And he only told me after I saw her eye fucking him at that benefit the other night. He just casually mentions it, like its nothing. Isn’t that strange?”

“Did something happen?” he asked after being glared at for an answer.

“No. Not that I know of….”

“So what exactly is the problem? Nothing has happened and you know the situation.” Nasir shook his head. “I _am_ gay but I don’t speak fluent woman.” He teased her.  

Naevia narrowed her eyes and smacked her lips. “You are NOT helpful. You are supposed to speculate with me and help me figure this out.”

“There is nothing to figure out. And you are supposed to be shutting the hatch.” Nasir nudged Naevia toward the controls.

Just as she raised her fingers to the button a voice called out from the jet way.

“Waaiit! Wait!” A tall man came sprinting down the way. Nasir turned away from the newcomer to hide his expression. He hated when passengers are late. It interrupts the entire pre-flight flow.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The man repeated with bated breath. He stood at the doorway for a second before walking pass Naevia to Nasir. He held out his ticket. Nasir reluctantly stopped his task and took the ticket from the man. He didn’t snatch it, like he wanted to, because customer services is always his top priority but he definitely didn’t put any extra effort or kindness in taking the ticket. When he looked up at the man to direct him to his seat, he wished he did give extra effort.

The man was gorgeous and so tall. He was built too. His torso was flat and firm. His arms were defined with a fine layer of blonde hair. His black athletic shorts hit just below his knees showing off toned tanned calves with the same light sprinkling of hair.  He wore a grey shirt that had Jupiter is bold letters with a rooster underneath. _Ha!_ Nasir thought. Despite the man’s casual attire he had very nice leather lap top case resting on his hip. Nasir eyes left the man’s body and looked at his face.

Stubble graced his round face with green eyes sparkling between long lashes. There was an air about him, very friendly and warm. Nasir got this feeling that he had met him before. The man stared at him waiting for him to do… something but Nasir just stared at him with his mouth a bit open. A stunned flushed look covered his face. He didn’t know this man but he had met him. He just couldn’t place where or when, nor could he remember his name-- which he felt like he should know. A huge smile spread crossed the man’s face as he waited. His round cheeks revealed the cutest, deepest dimples Nasir had ever seen. And then Nasir remembered where or rather how he knew this man.  

“Uh… this way sir.” Naevia’s voice cut into the moment, but ultimately saved Nasir. He had just been standing there, smiling and speechless, while the man stared back at him, amused.

Once he was seated, Naevia walked up to Nasir with questions all over her face. “What the hell was that? Do you know him?”

“Not exactly.” Nasir answered quietly. His mind racing back to about a year ago. _San Francisco, green eyes, dimples, drinking, flirting, kissing, grabbing, sucking, stroking, cumming, hours…._ His body tightened from the thoughts.

“So what’s up with the looks?” She asked.

Nasir leaned out of the attendants’ area to get another glimpse of the stranger.

“We’ve slept together.”

**++**

Nasir made it through the captains and crew introductions. He tried to make his usual sporadic eye contact with the passengers but he kept gravitating to the man.  He was excited to see him. Besides being attractive, images from their night together kept flashing in his mind. He was a little hurt that the man did not seem to remember him, but Nasir couldn’t remember his name so he guessed he couldn’t be too upset. It **was** a one night stand. At times Nasir was sure he felt the man’s green gaze on him when he walked up and down the aisle. But when Nasir looked at him, his eyes were down or looking at the video screen.

The man _was_ looking at him though, secretly. He recognized Nasir instantly-- _San Francisco, brown eyes, talking, kissing, touching, licking, thrusting, cumming, hours._  It was an amazing night. One the man felt could have turned into…something. But he decided not to pursue it when he learned Nasir had recently left his boyfriend. He wasn’t looking for anything past the night so the man gave him just that, an incredible night. Nasir’s hair was longer than before, hanging pass his shoulders. It was pulled back neatly showing his strong features and soft eyes. His small muscular frame filled out his green uniform. He was just as sexy as before, maybe more so, the man concluded. He didn’t seem as sad or as "in transition" as before. _Maybe I should try again…_

**+++**

 “Ahem!” Naevia cleared her throat distracting Nasir. He turned to her looking like a guilty child with cookie crumbs on his face. She had caught him staring at the man again. She raised an eyebrow. “Details.” She demanded.

“There is nothing to tell. It was one night.” He said, attempting to be nonchalant.

“When? Where? I cannot believe _you_ slept with _him_.”

“Oh! Thanks! I’m not a troll you know.”

Naevia rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up! You are very handsome and you have a cute ass! But you and a one time.. Is just _not_ you…. How was it?”

“Who said it was one time?” Nasir quipped.

 Naevia’s eyes lit up and smiled. “DE-TAILS!” She reiterated in a stern voice.

Since they were at work and Nasir wanted to avoid any involuntary responses to the recollection, he gave her the abridged version-- San Francisco, after Jeremiah but before Michael, met at a bar, W hotel suite, alcohol, post break up liberation/healing sex that was kind of the best sex of his life.

“The _best_ sex?” She asked. “Better than Michael and Jeremiah?”

Nasir nodded yes.

“All the times with Jeremiah? Two years worth?” 

Nasir smiled bashfully and nodded his head again. “Ever,” He declared.

“So did you not exchange numbers or names? Why did he not say anything?”

The smile blanked on Nasir’s face. He shrugged his shoulders. It was an amazing night, well, for him at least. If the timing was better he could see it turning into….something. _Guess the feeling was not mutual. It **was** just one night…. No, fuck that_. _No excuses._ He should at least remember he fucked him, name or not, whether it was amazing or not.

The gumption in his mind did not make it to actuality. “Well we were kind of drunk.” He offered in defense. Naevia just stared at him. She wasn’t buying it. Despite the stoic face Nasir was wearing she knew that he was hurt that the man did not remember him.

“He is really hot,” she affirmed after glancing at the man again. Nasir sighed.  “Maybe he’s a slut, he probably fucks so many guys and never remembers anyone. It’s not you, it’s him.” She said, trying to ease the blow to the ego and self worth. Nasir shook his head in a hesitant agreement. She rubbed the top of his back. “Or maybe he is just an idiot and you have to jog his memory.” She was joking but it gave Nasir an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasir spent the next 45 min trying to get the man to notice and remember him. Nasir’s position only required him to service first class but he switched with Kira to work business class. Maybe the man just needed another look at him. He was sure that he would remember … if he would open his eyes. Every time Nassir looked or walked down the aisle-- which was up to 7 times by now-- the man was sleep. _Damn it wake up!_

Soon he had run out of pillows, blankets, beverages, snacks and duty free items to offer the passengers ceasing his numerous trips down the aisle. Nasir sat in the crew section in the middle of the plane, defeated. It shouldn’t be this difficult to get someone to notice or rather re-notice you, if you were worth it.

Naevia approached him. He unfolded his arms and tried to look indifferent. “No luck?” She pointless asked. Though it was nice of her not to assume the obvious and expected.

Nasir shook his head and huffed.

Trash was collected. The lights where dimmed. The passengers were sleep. Nasir was just about to doze off when the assistance button was pushed. Naevia made a motion to stand but Nasir stopped her. “I’ll get it.”

As Nasir approached the source of the call he realized it was the man’s seat. Nasir walked up to bright green eyes, a warm smile and deep dimples. The dimples, _my god_! He remembered kissing them, rubbing his face against them and them hollowing even more around his...

Nasir shook the thought from his head. “Yes sir?” He whispered in a low voice.

“I missed the snacks. May I have a 7up?” he asked.  Nasir nodded and smiled at the man. He briskly walked up the aisle to retrieve the drink, a cup, ice and napkins. He returned to the man’s seat. Nasir quickly poured the 7up in a cup over the man. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the plane hit a bout of turbulence. Nasir’s hand slipped from its perch spilling the liquid on the man’s thigh.

“Oh crap! I am _so_ sorry.” Nasir said immediately. He was mortified. It was only a little bit but he had never spilled anything on a guest, especially on a hot guest that he had been trying to get to notice him, re notice him.

Nasir immediately began wiping the man’s thigh. He at first rubbed frantically; embarrassed by the mistake, but when he felt the muscle through the thin shorts he slowed his pace. He got lost in the solidity and shape of the man’s leg and memories of his legs under his thighs or bracketing his hips. This time Nasir caught himself in the daydream and he stopped abruptly. His tan skin flushed red. He slowly raised his head to the man who had the biggest smile on his face.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” He said, teasing Nasir bringing a smile to his worried features.

“The biggest lavatory is in the back.” Nasir said. “If you need to…clean up or something.”

The man stood to his feet. He was at least half a foot taller than Nasir, 6’2 maybe.

“That way? All the way in the back?” The man asked as if he was unsure.

“Yeah, it’s just…”Nasir had to lean closer to him to get a better view of the back of the plane. He could feel his heat and smell his scent.

“I think you need to show me. The lights are out and I don’t want to open the wrong door on a plane.”

Nasir was so excited to be talking to the man that he didn’t even realize the lame ploy to get him alone, away from the passengers. The man could have asked for a sponge bath and Nasir would have obliged him.

The man slid his body slowly pass Nasir, chest to chest, groin to groin, eye to eye to allow him to lead. The friction stirred something in them both. The man had mischief in his eyes. Nasir turned too walked toward the lavatory.

As he made his way to the back, a passenger signaled him. “May I have another pillow please?” She asked.

He stopped to answer her, the man continued to the back. “Of course, hang on a minute.”

Nasir continued to the back the plane. He rounded the corner and popped his head into the open lavatory. The man stood opposite the door leaning against the wall. He pulled Nasir in the room, closed and locked the door in one swift motion.

**++**

Nasir was breathing wildly. Even though he knew this man, sort of, about a hundred and fifty people were sitting just a few feet away—plus he was at work. He was nervous but more excited so Nasir shook off his fear and practically jumped into the man’s arms.

Luckily the man’s broad form was sturdy. He caught Nasir with little effort. Their lips crashed together like they had been waiting months to kiss one another. Just the kiss, a kiss, had Nasir rock hard. The man pulled away briefly allowing them to catch their breath. Nasir’s eyes first fixed on his wet flushed lips then glanced up at the green eyes staring at him. He was looking to see if recognition had finally dawn on the man but something else passed between them… something more. It was familiar, not because they had sex before, but because it felt… right. 

The man smiled, turned his head slightly, and then leaned in to kiss Nasir again. Their lips pressed together softer than before but just as passionate. The man licked inside the outline of Nasir’s top lip before entering his mouth. Nasir’s eyes fluttered shut as the man’s tongue and hands explored him. Their tongues massaged each other’s and the man’s large hands griped Nasir’s ass. He gasped wanting to say his name but he still couldn’t remember it.

Nasir flipped their positions and pushed him to the back of the room. He sat down abruptly on the commode with a chuckled. He pulled his t-shirt over his head exposing his hard chest. _Delicious,_ Nasir thought. He had a scar on the left side of his chest that Nasir instantly remembered. It was from a heart condition. _Damn I can remember that but not his damn name!_

Nasir climbed on top of him and kissed him again. He unbutton Nasir’s shirt and threw it to the floor. His large hands ran down Nasir’s back from his shoulders to his waist, gripping and pulling Nasir into him as he pushed up into his body. He repeated this, grinding them together.

The man then turned his attention to Nasir’s torso. His hands moved from Nasir’s waist to his chest, fingers gently but firmly tugged at Nasir’s nipple, while his mouth tended to the other. He traced his tongue around the small areola until he reached the dark epicenter. He sucked the hardened nub in his mouth, tugging ever so slightly causing Nasir to buck in his lap. He hissed, each pinch and suck caused Nasir’s cock to twitch in his pants. Moans spilled from his mouth and his hand grasped the back of the man’s neck. The man alternated, continuing to venerate Nasir’s chest.  Nasir squirmed and grinded in the man’s lap, trying desperately to create friction between them.

The man withdrew his hands and undid Nasir’s pants. He kissed him again before looking at Nasir’s hard cock jutting at his briefs begging to be released and touched. He smiled; his eyes seemed pleased with the sight. He kissed Nasir then obliged the plea. His hands were large and surprisingly soft for such a built man. He stroked the length a couple times then stopped.

“Hang on.” The man whispered. “Stand up.”

Nasir stood between the man’s legs as the man began alternating kisses and licks down the center of his stomach. The warm breath and stubble tickled and teased him. He pulled down Nassir’s undone pants and briefs as he progressed.

Nasir’s cock fell out tapping the man on the cheek. He grabbed the hot flesh. He jerked it a couple of times and placed little kisses on the tip. He looked up at Nasir who stared at him with wide eyes anticipating his next move. The man licked his lips slowly, wetting them before sucking Nasir’s cock into his mouth. He started slow up and down the shaft. Nasir head lolled back and his eyes fluttered shut. The man’s fingers treaded along every inch of Nasir he could touch. Moans poured from Nasir’s lips, rising in volume with the increasing pressure of the wet mouth. Nasir nearly forgot where he was, until he remembered. His head snapped up and he halted the moan rolling up his throat. Then the wet heat was stopped.

“Aw…Don’t get quiet on me.”  The man said against his cock. He stroked Nasir with his hand to substitute his mouth.

“I can’t... I’m...” Nasir began to speak but literally found it difficult to form a sentence. He would have to think and thinking, correctly, was not going to happen. “…work...” Nasir managed to say between bated breaths. The man’s large hands were still stroking his cock.

He stood up, his height and breadth dwarfing and exciting Nasir. Nasir took in a sharp breath trying to regain his senses. What _was_ he doing? Was he really about to fuck this stranger at his job, a stranger who didn’t even remember the first time, **times** , they fucked. “The people...” Nasir started to say.

The man leaned over pressing his mouth to Nasir’s letting him taste himself on his tongue. It was invigorating and he forced Nasir to stop thinking. He applied a bit of pressure on Nasir’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Fuck them.” He mumbled into Nasir’s mouth. Nasir gawked at him for a second but the man made Nasir grab his cock and kissed him again, deeply. It was so thick and hard and  _fuck it!_

Nasir pulled the man’s pants down and sat him back on the closed toilet. Nasir climbed back on top of the man’s lap, eager to reconnect. He bucked his hips against the man causing friction between their smooth erections. Nasir buried his head in the crook of the man’s neck, licking the flesh there. The man began to moan now, driving Nasir crazy.

“Do you have a condom?” Nasir breathlessly whispered in his ear.

“Shit...No.” The man said sadly.

 _“_ Fuck,” Nasir said, desperately grinding against the man. His hole begged and pleaded for this man’s cock. He was damn near pissed that the man had no supplies. W _hat kind of a slut goes about unprepared?_ Plus, how can he make him remember, if they couldn’t… you know… 

Penetration or not Nasir was going to make this man remember him this time. He searched the small space and saw a hand lotion dispenser on the counter. _Perfect._ Nasir leaned over without leaving the man’s lap. He squirted the cool lotion in his hands.

“Improvise,” Nasir said with a smile. The man chuckled and kissed him again.

**+++**

Close fist, thumbs first, Nasir slid his hand over the man’s cock. He applied more pressure at the initial contact and relaxed a bit as his hand went down the shaft. He kept his hands firm simulating a tight passageway as he went slowly rubbed up and down. When he reached the tip he glided over the head, switching the direction of his hand each time. It was slow, agonizing. The man’s breathing grew heavy.

Nasir opened his three fingers forming a ring around the man’s cock and increased the pace. His fingers glided up and down the shaft. The man stared at Nasir in damn near awe. He had this elated look on his face. He smiled a little, like he was embarrassed at how good just Nasir’s hands were feeling. Nasir then grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and jerked firmly at the top giving special concentration to the tender ridge under the head. The pace and motion earned moans from the larger man which ignited Nasir.

A tone and message sounded warning that the plane would land soon. But Nasir was so turned on and pleased by the sight of this large man writhing and moaning because of him he didn’t notice anything else. He had even forgotten himself until he felt a wet press on his entrance. Just a gentle tap called all of his thoughts and nerves to the hidden ring of muscle. The man pressed at it gently, warning of his intention. He pushed one finger into the tight hole, working it gently then added another finger. Nasir hissed when the second entered. He adjusted himself so that the man could enter him easier. His large fingers were perfect, long and thick like his cock. They pushed in and out of Nasir in a perfect angle, hitting that treasured bundle of nerves inside him every time. Nasir had one arm wrapped around the man’s shoulders pulling him close. He began to bear down on the fingers aiding in the motion and increasing the pressure. He was so caught up in the sensation that he nearly forgot the man’s beautiful cock jutting between their bodies. Nassir grabbed it with both hands and stroked fervently. They rocked like this, hands moving in and out and up and down each other until they worked themselves in a frantic pace. Kisses swallowed moans, keeping then inaudible to outsiders.   

Nasir broke from the kiss to whisper a guttural, ‘More’ in the man’s ear, biting on his ear lobe. The man pulled his fingers from Nasir. He reached over for the lotion, coating them and quickly returned to the waiting hole. It took some effort but he pushed into the tight heat and continued fucking Nasir.

The man bit his shoulder when Nasir added a side to side motion to his trek up and down the shaft. Their bodies were so close that Nasir could barely stroke the man properly. But he soon felt the man’s body tighten. He grunted deep and low, his cock jerked and then released the hot cum between their bodies.

After only a slight hesitation the man grabbed Nasir’s cock and stroked furiously. His fingers continued to move rapid and hard in and out of Nasir pushing his orgasm out of him. He moaned as his cum gushed from his cock over their stomachs. Nasir was breathless and perspiring. He gradually slowed his pace savoring the last few moments of the man’s feel against him and his fingers inside him.

The men sat in close embrace until another tone sounded and Naevia’s voice notifying passengers that they were about to land. _“_ Oh Fuck! _”_ Nasir called out. He was snapped out of his elation by the alert. It somehow slipped his mind that he was at work (and he was the head attendant). _How long had they been this lavatory?_

 He practically jumped off the man in shock. He wetted some paper towels and wiped the cum off his torso.  “Fuck!”He said again. He frantically grabbed up his clothes and dressed. His pants gave him a bit of difficulty. He hopped on one foot to put the other leg on. The man chuckled.

“Shut up.” Nasir said with a laugh. The man wiped himself off and put his clothes on. Nasir buttoned the last button on his vest and smoothed his hair.

“Okay. I gotta…” Nasir pointed his head to the door. The man had a smile on his face. His eyes were bright from the watching Nasir scramble for his clothes and the slight fear on his face of the possible consequences of … this. The man walked over to him.

Nasir started to rise up to kiss the man but decided against it. It would be weird. It was a one time, after all-- even if it was the 4th time-- and a public tryst on top of that.

“Well... um thanks… for the….” Nasir trailed off because he knew he sounded awkward.

“My pleasure,” the man said. Nasir turned to walk away. “As good as the first time… well time **s**.” Nasir turned to the man, wearing the largest smile.

“You remember?!” Nasir said with more incredulity than he meant to use.

The man scoffed, pretending to be insulted. “I don’t know what kind of slut you think I am but I always remember who I sleep with, especially when the sex is amazing.” He leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to Nasir’s finishing the kiss Nasir started and wanted.

“I’m sorry I didn’t...” Nasir began to apologize but there was a knocked at the door. They both froze.

“Excuse me,” a woman’s voice sounded. “You must be seated when we land.”

Nasir stared at Agron warning him to stay quiet.

“It’s just me Amanda. I’ll be out in a second.” Nasir told the woman.

“Oh,” she said. “I didn’t know it was you. Alright then.”

Nasir listened for her to walk away. Once she left he opened the door, the cool air from the plane rushed into the heated room. Nasir turned back to the man and mouthed ‘Count to 20.’ The man nodded and smiled. Nasir smiled back and left.

**++++**

“Where in the hell have you been?” Naevia asked as he sat down in his seat. “Thirty-five minutes! I couldn’t find you for thirty-five minutes on a freaking plane!”

Nasir just shrugged. He was a horrible liar so he wasn’t even going to try. Naevia narrowed her eyes at him but said no more.

Fifteen minutes later the plane was parking at the jet way, as soon as the seatbelt sigh switched off the passengers stood up to collect their belongings. Nasir and Naevia stood at the front of the plane and thanked the passengers for flying with Aussie Air as they exited.

“Thank you!”

“Hope you enjoyed your flight.”

“Thank you!”

“Have a nice day!”

“Thank you for flying with….” Nasir stopped his sentence when he realized it was the man standing before him. He tried to hide the blush on his face for him and more importantly Naevia.

“My pleasure,” he said. “Oh and it’s Agron by the way.” Nasir looked at the man with reddening cheeks. He felt like such a whore for not remembering his name and embarrassed that they man knew he didn’t remember. “Maybe next time, we can do dinner.” He smiled, displaying those gorgeous dimples and placed a scrap of paper in Nasir’s hand.

Nasir quickly put the paper in his pocket, praying that Naevia did not see. The man turned and sauntered up the way.

There were only a couple more guests after him. Once the cabin was clear Nasir took the paper out. It was the man’s name and number. Nasir smiled. He _was_ memorable and even pursuable!

 Naevia crept up behind him. She grabbed his arm and turned him to her.

“DE-TAILS!”


End file.
